<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【帝狼】【nc17】第一个月 by 18226794860</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782640">【帝狼】【nc17】第一个月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860'>18226794860</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这个梗来自#在家闲疯了的狗子们#，又可以理解为大帝的100种套路，请在杰洛特炸穿下水道的那一瞬间自行脑补阿拉斯加主人——“这狗子洗洗还能要。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【帝狼】【nc17】第一个月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果要给杰洛特一生所做的所有愚蠢决定排个名，那不用等到寿终正寝杰洛特就能立刻给出答案，他应该在希里被册封为王储的那个夜晚快马加鞭离尼弗迦德的皇宫，斩草除根的、不留情面的，但当时希里来找他——“杰洛特，就一个月，再留下一个月，该死的我真的需要你……”<br/>
杰洛特当即决定即使是一年也会为他的女儿留下来，只要她需要他;恩希尔听闻后表情像是吃了老鼠，这着实不能怪他，猎魔人把不知名的动物血滴在在华贵的金丝地毯上，礼服穿的让贵族们心梗，在守卫值班时间引诱他们打昆特，在宫廷禁严时期这可以被斩首无数次，可是他毫发无损，足以证明一些问题——皇帝公正的处罚已经出现偏斜，除非始作俑者自己滚蛋，但这条路显然已被堵死。<br/>
恩希尔只好和他进行谈判，让他安分一点度过这一个月，所谓的安分就是让他像个宫妃一样待在內闱皇帝的注视下，这个计划之所以能实施，是因为皇帝后宫中全然无人，哪怕是一只母羊，所以不存在避讳，杰洛特随时可以拎包入住。<br/>
“哦操恩希尔你疯了。”杰洛特评价。<br/>
“只有一个月，”恩希尔面无表情：“相比之下我都能忍受你这种慢性毒药……”“你完美阐述了我对你的看法，所以我们何必要互相伤害呢，拜托你把我安排在马厩里吧。”杰洛特直接打断他。<br/>
猎魔人的据理力争并没有起到任何效果，恩希尔只是通知他，他隔天就被安置在了皇帝寝宫旁的宫殿里，以至于他每天起来练剑都能接收到尼弗加德皇帝尊贵的视线，只有希里能偶尔拯救他，但毕竟皇储的课业繁忙，一来二去杰洛特只能在屋子里挺尸，演尸体的过程也是一个触底反弹的过程，终于在这个月的第十天，杰洛特自行接了一个清除下水道水鬼的任务。<br/>
他先是听皇帝禁卫说皇宫年久失修的下水道里可能有什么东西，没日没夜的发出那种咀嚼石头的声音，甚至影响了皇宫污水的排放，在没有搞清楚之前工匠们也不敢下地，听了一会儿墙角杰洛特基本能断定那就是水鬼，没有酬金这只水鬼本来无缘死在他的剑下，但猎魔人实在闲疯，只要能让他舒展筋骨他宁愿倒贴，所以他当天晚上就准备了几个爆炸法术，攀爬钩和吊绳一应俱全，他翻墙出去的时候松惬意的简直了，没有遇到任何守卫，他一路带着这种我自由了的快乐奔向下水道入口，像是一只被关久了的大型犬一样。<br/>
现在想想简直蠢到了一种自取灭亡的境界。<br/>
他很快进入污水，喝了一瓶猫药，整个人敏锐的像是一把出鞘的刀，顺着那些窸窸窣窣的像老鼠一样的声音他轻松斩掉了第一只水鬼，然后循声去找第二只，就像是麻雀循着地面上的面包屑一跳一跳的进入支着的篮子里。<br/>
一只，两只，三只……皇家下水道为什么会有这么多水鬼?杰洛特终于发现了一丝不对，很快他被一面墙挡住，他拿着地图思考了一会儿，决定炸开一个可供自己通过的洞，他杀掉所有水鬼之后工匠就能下来修补了，不成问题嘛，说服自己后他把爆炸咒语贴上，两三秒钟之后强光射进他的眼睛里。<br/>
“什么他妈鬼……?”<br/>
他捂着眼睛蹲下了，夜视的瞳孔一瞬间一片白光，他花了十几秒钟才反应过来，努力的睁开眼睛，他站在一个挺漂亮的浴室里，因为下水道被炸开他所在的地方正在咕噜咕噜的往外冒黑水，以他为中心形成为一个恶臭的重灾区，在他破地而出的一瞬间烛光被水雾折射，正是这个让他一下子失去了行动力。<br/>
“猎魔人，”他听到身后传来皇帝的声音。<br/>
“解释一下这场蹩脚的谋杀。”<br/>
杰洛特转过头，抹了一把脸试图看清恩希尔微妙的表情，但浴室里那些柔和的香薰和下水道混合成了一种比“臭”更加剧烈难闻的气息，硬是要形容的话就是往一个体味严重的人身上喷烈性香水的效果。<br/>
杰洛特吐出来了。<br/>
边吐边知道自己什么也无法挽回了。<br/>
“我怎么相信你在我的下水道里杀水鬼而不是杀我，你的证据呢?”<br/>
恩希尔在这时也表现出了一个皇帝惊人的素养，杰洛特都在佩服他，他想自己还没被吊死的唯一理由应该是希里，杰洛特甚至被允许坐着，皇帝让侍卫去烧水，但在一片兵荒马乱中效率不高。<br/>
他真的很爱希里，杰洛特突然安心了，他不想承认这个冷冰冰且无法沟通的掌权者是希里的生父，但是到了这一刻，他也必须也情愿承认，希里终将成为那个她宿命成为的女皇，那是她的家族，她的人生，他只需要守护她，而不必改变她。<br/>
浴室传来惊天动地的一声响。<br/>
“对不起陛下，但是排水管道再一次爆炸了，热水正在烧但我们可能需要一些时间，因为大多数人都被分派来解决地道的问题……”一个卫兵慌张的禀报。<br/>
“抓紧烧热水，”恩希尔淡淡的吩咐：“之后启用被动资金修下水道。”<br/>
卫兵领命后立刻出去了，即使时间这么紧迫他依然忍不住看了一眼瘫在椅子上的杰洛特，因为他看起来像个经历了山体滑坡的矿工，还是专门开采煤炭的那一种，完全看不出来他之前的白发，从里到外乌黑透亮。<br/>
“但水鬼的尸体全被冲走了，一具也没留……”杰洛特不再想着为自己脱罪了，他仅存的良知告诉他不能受害者恩希尔和他坐在一间屋子里闻自己的臭气，只好试探性的问：“或许我去冲个凉?”<br/>
恩希尔只是抬头：“坐下”，杰洛特本来蠢蠢欲动但立刻一屁股坐回，他意识到他面对的这个人是生杀与夺的大帝，正如他们第一次见面那样，恩希尔只是说“安静。”，利维亚的白狼就乖乖坐在椅子上充当了几个小时的吉祥物。<br/>
好在皇帝明确下了指示之后热水并没有等太久，或许那个下水道还有抢修的意义但是皇帝愿意花钱，重要的是热水，现在整个皇宫都要那一盆热水，杰洛特觉得恩希尔大概也被熏得受不了了;问题是这件事很快会传遍整个尼弗迦德，鉴于他之前还搬在皇帝行宫旁边只隔着一堵墙，吟游诗人们有创作素材了，杰洛特想着就觉得窒息。<br/>
“陛下，热水已经烧好了。”<br/>
“下水道还会再爆炸吗?”<br/>
“不会了陛下，工程师们保证，因为上一次爆炸已经完全把它炸塌了。”卫兵瞪了一眼杰洛特。<br/>
“很好，你们可以下去了。”恩希尔点头：“杰洛特，留下。”<br/>
“衣服全部脱掉，进去。”恩希尔指着桶，从容的发号施令。<br/>
猎魔人硬着头皮脱光了上半身，恩希尔看起来不像要回避的样子，充满了负罪心理的猎魔人乖乖的脱了裤子，到此他学习的猫派的灵巧已经全部喂了狗，只顾着以最快的方式把自己砸到浴桶里，落进去的动静像是下水道又爆炸了一次。<br/>
随后他真真切切的看到，尼弗迦德的皇帝翻了一个无奈的白眼，走近他。<br/>
杰洛特还以为他要掐死自己，但是恩希尔只是拿起了刮胡刀，贴上了杰洛特的下巴，比掐死他更恐怖的事情发生了。<br/>
“大可不必”杰洛特几乎出了冷汗：“还是斩首吧，割喉死的太痛苦了你觉得呢”<br/>
恩希尔的手指颤了一下，像是已经忍到了极限，但他只是修理那些硬硬的胡渣而已，从嘴唇到下巴上细小的绒毛，他的手掌如此灵巧像是托着一只脆弱的小鸡仔，手指间充满了……爱意。<br/>
就像是给情人画个眉毛。杰洛特的大脑自从他炸开浴室的那一刻就当机了，但在如此危险的气氛下他的大脑被迫营业，最终大脑告诉他，阻止恩希尔。<br/>
于是他握住了恩希尔的手。<br/>
像是绷断的青筋或者是缺少松脂油的琴弦，恩希尔终于无法克制，至此他那套完美的表情管控终于出现了一丝裂痕，渴望欲火燎原，他抓住杰洛特的头发把他的脸转向自己，随后吻他的嘴唇，舌头顶开他傻的完全不知道抗拒的牙关，吮吸他的唾液饮鸩止渴。<br/>
三四十秒之后杰洛特终于还记得推开他，“我在做梦”他说随后又坚定的重复了“我——在做梦。”<br/>
恩希尔用手肘压住浴桶的边缘看着他的白狼。<br/>
“听着，你在现实里，刚才恩希尔·恩瑞斯吻你，现在，他要以尼弗迦德现任皇帝的名义郑重的问你——愿不愿意成为他的伴侣。”<br/>
等到精油的香气充斥了整个房间之后杰洛特再次意识到自己什么都挽回不了了，恩希尔咬了一下他的肩胛骨，算是一种无声的安慰，他能够感觉到他紧绷的身体是怎么样在恩希尔耐心的手指下打开的，“又软又黏，还吸着我的手指”恩希尔感叹，纤长的有力的指节轻易的破开绵软的黏腻的褶皱，他每一次压向深处的时候杰洛特都要忍不住夹一下大腿，他大腿根那里饱满细腻的肉触到恩希尔插进去的膝盖，滚烫的皮肤极具弹性的触感……恩希尔想着要咬遍那里，粘上齿痕唾液他的气息，很糟糕很色情，但是他的母狼适合这个。<br/>
杰洛特把脑袋埋进被子里已经一分多钟了，皇帝不打算放任他而是把他捞了出来，他清晰的感觉到恩希尔修剪的圆润的指甲压到了他的腺体上，“哦哦哦恩希尔太过了下次吧……”他几乎立刻就眯起眼想逃离那些手指，恩希尔压住了他，更加用力的按那个可怜的器官，杰洛特闷哼着腰一下塌陷下去，完了全完了他那么敏感根本没有理由拒绝即将到来的侵犯直到恩希尔把他湿润的手指抽出来……<br/>
“黑山羊在上……”杰洛特瘫在床上认命，唯一能让他不那么羞耻的办法就是用手指遮住自己的眼睛，恩希尔操进来了，很快他连遮自己眼睛的权利都没有了，恩希尔握着他的手，盯着他的眼睛，阴茎一点一点破开被润滑的毫无抵抗力的黏膜，无疑是在告诉他——我操了你，从里到外。<br/>
恩希尔操到一半就能感觉到白狼体内的痉挛、抗拒，但这份抗拒并不明显——湿漉漉的黏膜拥挤上来像是要阻止他捅破最里面那个脆弱的过分的腺体，恩希尔轻松的插到了最深处，就像是热刀切开黄油，杰洛特大汗淋漓的喘息，被破开身体的触感太过鲜明，“恩希尔……”他抓着皇帝的肩膀潮湿的眼睛注视着他，嘴唇颤抖看起来快要泣不成声;皇帝把他的头发抚上去，吻他的额头“嘘……交给我。”<br/>
手指摸到他的小腹上，那是猎魔人平坦的健康的腹肌，稀疏的白色毛发顺着人鱼线一直延伸到下体，恩希尔控制不住自己去想，那里或许有一个发育不成熟的脆弱的子宫，孕育生命时几乎病态的鼓胀起来，让强壮的猎魔人变得又脆弱又易怒又敏感……他粗暴的顶弄太深了，杰洛特好像被吓到了，挣扎着摇头，眼睛湿乎乎的;他若是知道皇帝在想什么恐怕真的会吓到，恩希尔只是吻他，奇怪的是他的阴茎几乎要顶穿猎魔人柔软的结肠，但他的吻却纯情，像是蜻蜓点水一样温和，把他们下半身正在做的那些亵渎的、恶劣的情事掩盖起来，留下温情脉脉的表皮和那些最粗暴的征服。<br/>
杰洛特终于陷入一个必将到来的难以抗拒的高潮，他黏膜最深处那个多汁的腺体每一次被撵过去都让他大脑发空，唾液从他试图呻吟而无法闭合的唇角中流出来，恩希尔能感觉到他小腹的绞紧，他只是更用力更坚定的破开那一块濡湿的、紧绷的肌肉，告诉他的母狼——我即是你的王。<br/>
杰洛特尖叫一声射出来，他绷紧到极致的身体瞬间融化，像是被加热到极致的奶酪，这次角力他输的彻彻底底，恩希尔随后轻易的挤开了那些还在高潮中的肉瓣，阴茎捅到顺从的打开的结肠里，然后在最深处射精。<br/>
杰洛特很长时间才睁开眼睛，压着皇帝的后脑勺，恩希尔顺着他的力道把自己的嘴唇贴在他的牙齿上，他的母狼有些生气，生气自己这么狼狈的又诚实的身体，所以干脆咬伤了皇帝的嘴唇，谁管你明天要见什么名流政客——我咬死你。<br/>
这么好的白狼，他可爱的情人，恩希尔感觉到自己鲜血的气味混合着白狼汗水的气息，对于皇帝来说是绝佳的催情剂，他不会在乎这些僭越，他知道自己会报复回来，百倍的，千倍的：从他母狼的脖颈上乳房上大腿根里——一口不差的报复回来。<br/>
杰洛特第二天从床上爬起来的时候右大腿直接抽筋了，他就这样一跳一跳的穿好裤子想让自己至少不要光着屁股，恩希尔帮他清理过，但一直没有出现，杰洛特承认自己越来越焦躁，他迫切需要损一损高贵的皇帝来掩盖一下自己的尴尬，门打开的一瞬间他下意识的以为是恩希尔，直接转过身怒气腾腾的准备嘴炮“恩希尔你糟透了昨天表现的像个猩猩……”<br/>
那是希里。<br/>
希里站在那里疑惑，准备迈进门的右脚又缩了回去，她可能只是想问一问昨天浴室的爆炸，但现在她要问的太多以至于不知从何问起，她两度开口但看着杰洛特被抓咬的仿佛哺乳期的胸口又贴心的闭上了嘴，正当猎魔人想掐死自己的时候恩希尔洗漱完走了出来。<br/>
恩希尔咳嗽一声：“我不认为你的功课有能让你大清早跑到我住处的时间，希里。”<br/>
“我只是担心你们”希里说完才意识到你们这个词用法不太对，杰洛特看起来已经羞愧到站不稳的地步，当然有可能是因为别的什么……<br/>
“你跟我到书房来。”恩希尔保持着严肃的表情：“作为王储，你不能这么冒失。”<br/>
他们临走前都看了一眼猎魔人，杰洛特在他们走后直接把自己拍到了床上，“哦操”他喃喃地说，感觉自己的大脑正在气化。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>